Bubble
by MinaPotterUesugi
Summary: What happens when you get stranded in a bubble with someone? Will Danny and Jack be aware of how they feel? Read and Review!


I needed to read some slashy material about Daniel and Jack and I simply could not find anything that pleased me, so I wrote one instead. Hopefully, it will turn into a smutty story but, it's turning into a fluff instead...

Disclaimer: If I were the owner of Stargate, I would be MacGyver, but I still cannot make a bomb out of a paper clip and flour so… **Me own nothing but the plotting **

Oh, and I solemnly promise _not_ to make any more MacGyver jokes, okay, Jack? Can you put the gun down now? Jack lowers his gun Good Jack! pats Jack's head Now go chase a bone… er… I mean an archeologist!

**Bubble**

After gating to PX3-274, SG-1 found themselves yet again in a dangerous situation because the natives though they were warriors that came to take the sacred Artifact away from them. Actually, they were no so mistaken. Carter and Teal'c had taken advantage and gated back home at the first opportunity but Daniel was right beside Jack holding a box that supposedly contained a weapon that would finally rid them of the Goa'uld menace.

And then it all stopped, the wormhole had shut itself off.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" shouted Sam "They were _just_ behind us!"

"Indeed, they were" confirmed Teal'c.

(AN: seriously, _who else_ would have said that phrase? LOL)

Hammond commanded to re dial the gate but it was simply off line, the wormhole was still connected to PX3-274, it just wasn't accessible to them.

As they started to run tests to determine the source of the problem, Carter and Teal'c debriefed Hammond on what had happened in the planet and of the weapon they had discovered there.

Daniel was running to enter the gate and safely reach home, but to balance the heavy box and his P90 was a little difficult for the archeologist. So, naturally he tripped and he simply left himself fall in hopes to avoid any harm to the precious box. However, big was his surprise when he didn't hit the hard floor but landed on something soft and smooth. Jack was standing next to him, holding him by the arm, and slowing down his fall.

Jack was confused, what the _Hell_ had just happened? They were backing off into the gate at full speed and were even a couple of steps ahead of those annoying natives when suddenly a group of them appeared out of the nowhere, surrounding them. Just barely in time he had managed to cover their sixes to dial home and get through, so when he saw Daniel trip he turned around to catch him.

And then they fell into this… _thingy..._ instead of on the SGC.

"So, Danny, where do you think we are? Because I sure ain't Dorothy and this isn't looking a lot like Kansas either" at this Daniel let himself smile slightly, you can always count on Jack to show his joker side when in trouble.

"I have no idea, Jack" Daniel answered simply.

"Geez, this is great! I'm stuck here with all of you. This is going to be fun!" said Jack sarcastically.

"Actually, we're the only ones" With that remark Jack realized that only Daniel and himself were here, in this sort of place. "And HEY, I'm not the one that can not sit in a single place for more than two seconds" Jack looked at Daniel who had an annoyed face but as Jack stared at him he just grinned.

Jack looked away almost rolling his eyes, "You didn't answer my question, Daniel"

"Jaaaack, I DON'T know where we are"

"Fercryingoutloud, at least Carter will be able to help us from the SGC, _if_ they got there safe"

Carter suddenly sneezed and continued to analyze the data the techs had gathered of the 'gate. Everything seemed normal, DHD... normal, Gate... normal, Dial any other direction that isn't PX3-274 is okay. All the tests were run twice, just to be sure. This was getting tiresome, but at least now she was _sure_ that nothing was wrong with_ their_ side of the Stargate, so something was wrong on the _other side _or somewhere in between.

Jack and Daniel were back to back siting on the floor; they were worn out and tired. Daniel had suggested that after seeing that even if you walk in that surface it just kept going and going. And Jack was not at all bothered by the feeling of someone's back against his, feeling the calm breathing of _his_ Daniel._ Ahem... of _Daniel.

"Hey, those colors remember me of something from my childhood...Bubble baths" 

"Bubbles?" Daniel started laughing like mad and that made Jack have chills up the spine because he felt every jolt from Daniel's laughter running through his back and it was like cold water.

"May I ask what is so..." –thud – "...funny?" Jack asked turning around suddenly. The anthropologist fell into the floor because of the sudden movement.

The sight of Daniel sprawled on the floor laughing and almost choking made him smile and feel preoccupied at the same time. "Danny, are you alright?" _God, he looks like a little kid, he's so young... _Jack thought at the same time.

"Y-yeah" the linguist answered "you just knocked the air out of me"

The Colonel stared at Daniel, now relieved that nothing was wrong with him, and continued to stare at him until Daniel saw the anger that quickly built inside Jack.

"Why don't you gimme a break? You just said the place made you remember of a bubble bath and I just couldn't resist imagining you in a bath tub playing with a little rubber duck" Daniel finished, blushing a little and omitting the fact that in his mind it was in fact an _adult_ Jack who was playing in the tub.

"Okay, so why are you blushing?" 

"I'm not b-blushing...I'm-" The linguist started stammering trying to explain himself.

And Jack put him out of his misery by saying "I told you something of my childhood, it's only fair that you also share something, Danny boy"

_evil cliffhanger coming!_

THE END… of Chapter 1

More to come, _if_ you review…

Review or I'll send Jack after you with a little friend of his

No, don't grin, it's NOT Danny Boy

… his brand new gun!!!

evil grin


End file.
